Everything You Want
by Lenora
Summary: "He's everything you want, He's everything you need…I am everything you want, I am everything you need. But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why."


Title: Everything You Want

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Established Klaine, future(?)Kurtofsky

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1,116 words

Spoilers: S2

Summary: "He's everything you want, He's everything you need…I am everything you want, I am everything you need. But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why."

A/N: This was written before S3 revealed that Dave transferred and _way_ before "On My Way". So it's definitely AU.

**Everything You Want**

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said, stepping back so he could lean against the piano. "This week's assignment is duets." A burst of excited chatter broke out. "Wait. This time is different. I want you to choose someone that you have either fought with or competed against for something."

Immediately, Kurt and Rachel's gazes drifted towards each other. The two moved over to the side so they could start talking about what their duet would be.

Mr. Schue watched in satisfaction as he saw the usual pairs for duets split so that new pairs could form. The only one that surprised him was the pairing of David Karofsky and Blaine Anderson.

Before the end of the lesson, he stopped everyone's conversations. "Alright guys, you have the next two days to find your song and practice and I want to start performances on Thursday."

XxXxX

The last performance on Friday was that of Dave and Blaine. Everyone had been trying to get the song out of at least one of them the entire week to no avail. Each had been tight lipped about the title of the song, the band it was by, or even the subject.

The two simply set up two stools, not wanting anything to detract from their performance. They had determined earlier that week that they would alternate verses, with both of them singing in the chorus. They decided that Dave would start with Blaine ending the song. Dave nodded at the band, prompting Brad to start playing; causing confused looks from those that recognized the song immediately.

Dave:

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

Blaine:

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

Both:

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

Dave:

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Both:

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

Blaine:

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

Dave:

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

Both:

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

Blaine:

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

'_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

Both:

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

Blaine:

_I don't know_

There was a stunned silence following the ending of the song. Those in the know of Dave's secret looked between the two in the front of the room to the gaping face of Kurt Hummel. Blaine and Dave deliberately avoided looking at Kurt, neither wanting to face his reaction yet.

Finally, Kurt managed to locate his voice. "Blaine, may I speak with you? Outside?"

Blaine nodded and the two made their way into the hallway in silence. Ten minutes later, a slightly red eyed Kurt returned to the room.

"Blaine will not be returning today," he announced stiffly. "We will see him again on Monday." He then turned to Dave. "He also said to tell you thank you and he'll see you Sunday." He pursed his lips in annoyance. "Want to tell me why my boyfriend will be seeing you on the supposed day of family?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah Fancy, Blaine and I have decided to run away and elope and we were going to tell our families at dinner," he said with an overwhelming amount of sarcasm lacing his words. "It's a business dinner. His dad works with my dad. Happy?"

Kurt's brow furrowed. He thought the two of them had been getting along, but he must have been reading the signs wrong if Dave's current attitude was to be believed.

Suddenly the entire club got a text if the simultaneous jump that the entire room, including the band and Brad, gave. In an almost choreographed move, everyone reached for their phones, all seeing the same message: '_Kurt and I broke up'_, sent by Blaine.

The meeting broke up pretty quickly after that revelation, the girls all crowding around Kurt in hopes of cheering him up.

That night, Kurt lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought back on the day he had. He had gone to school thinking that things were going fine between him and Blaine, only to see one of the most confusing and heartache causing performances in Glee to finishing the day single once again.

A buzz filled the silence of the room from where his phone buzzed on top of his dresser. He automatically reached for it, grimacing when he saw who the text was from. He was tempted to ignore it but he was curious as to what Dave had to say.

_The song was his idea. Sorry if it caused the breakup._

Kurt smiled sadly. Despite David's ability to sometimes think and act like a Neanderthal, he could sometimes surprise Kurt with his empathy.

_I don't blame you. I suppose it was inevitable. Thank you for apologizing anyway._

_It's cool dude. Goodnight._

Kurt smiled sadly. He didn't think he was ever going to train the boys in his life out of calling him that word. _Goodnight Dave._

He lay back on his bed and studied the ceiling as he thought on the song choice. So the song had caused the end of one relationship, but perhaps it had opened up the possibility for a different one someday.

FIN


End file.
